


First day home

by Froggie_writes



Category: A villains tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A Villains tale. - Freeform, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes
Summary: Kai and Yukia's first day back in the palace
Kudos: 1





	First day home

**Author's Note:**

> Just read the tags, you'll get it 😌

Good morning wallflower, Karolina told me to give you these and tell you to not open them until tomorrow night, can I come in? I've only really been here for an hour and would love to put my bags somewhere," the tall man asked with his head on the big rustic door. "Come in honey, bring in your bags if you want," sang a sweet, gentle voice from inside the room.he lugged in his bags and examined the room. The walls were an icy blue with little shelves over them, filled with books and old toys, the floor adorned a black & pink fluffy rug with suitcases tidied away in the corner and at the back of the room ,Infront of the window, stood a bed with grey sheets and a patchwork comforter on top. Humming came from the walk in wardrobe. There sat Yukia doing his make-up and hair, legs crossed and wearing an old vintage style silk, fur trim robe- the type they wear in pornos. His makeup and look was different, he curled his fringe, his eyelashes were full, he wore no eyeliner but he had pink eyeshadow, blush and wore sparkly black lipstick. "Hi honey, are you okay? Do you want to talk or something?" He smiled and peered at a notebook and wrote in it. The words he wrote are as follows "Karolina set up cameras in my room and told me not to tell father or She would kill you. So just play along for now, she most likely has put one of her experimental potions on the clothing in the clothing bags. It renders your mind blank, makes you extremely dumb, high and happy, it lasts for 3 hours, the exact duration of the masquerade tomorrow. She will most likely give us some in ten minutes, it will make you feel happy and all giggly, you won't be able to do things of your own will, hopefully Karolina will be rational." Kai put on a happy smile and said "Beautiful poetry my wallflower, can I add a couple of things?" Yukia gently handed the notebook to Kai as well as his pen. "Okay, I'll play along for now but you can't go on living like this, we need to come up with a plan later, as a con-man, your personal necromancer and your partner I am somewhat a professional at these sorts of things. It should wear off quicker for me because magic cancels out. If she hurts you in any way I'll make her sorry." He handed the notebook back to Yukia so he could write some more. "Oh, you spelt some words wrong, I shall fix them." He began to frantically write in the notebook. "Don't do anything to my sister, she is ten times more powerful than I and a heck ton more scheming, the only edge I've got on her is my intelligence, if we want to defeat her we have to beat her in a battle of wits. You need to secretly release a pulse of magic that only turns off the cameras and then we start making moaning and sex sounds, okay." Kai looked at Yukia with a face of agreement. Uncharacteristically, Yukia lent up against Kai's front and grabbed his hands, he then placed them directly onto his dick "do you like it my teddy bear?" Kai smirked and kissed Yukia on the neck. "I fucking do, you like this?" He began to sloppily make out with Yukia, it wasn't enjoyable in the slightest, there was no sexual tension however, their drive and resolve kept them going. He set off an invisible pulse of magic and turned off the cameras, they both smiled and began to moan loudly and said gnarly things. "Uuuuaw !Nani! Harder Sanpai!" The smaller man exclaimed, holding in his laughter. "Aaaaaa, no, more, more, uhaw, sexy bitch, mmmmmmmm!" Not long after Karolina stormed in and shouted "what are you two doing!" The taller man with black lipstick smeared all over his face walked out the bathroom and smirked at her. "Darling we were doing nothing, I don't know what you're talking about?" Karolina angrily stared at him. "You were, I heard you!" He gave her a massive grin "well, my,my, you wouldn't know that... un..unless you were listening? Huh, you wouldn't want me to tell your father?" He smiled at her. "Yukia come here," she sweetly exclaimed. Yukia nervously walked out the wardrobe and looked at her. "Hello dearest, uuh, what is the problem?" Karolina changed her behaviour when talking to Yukia. It was stern but much kinder and more gentle, even she knew that he was fragile, her abuse changed from person to person. "Well duckling, you and your partner did somethings without my permission didn't you? I don't want to do this but I have to punish you, 2 hours in the dungeon and you both have to take some medication for me." whilst whispering this she held his face gently in her hands and held Kai's hand firmly. "Now you two, open up your mouths." She took out a vile of powder and dabbed it into their gums. She handed Kai a big, heavy, plastic bag and walked them down to the dungeon and locked them inside a cell. "You have my permission to do what you want, you only have 2 hours then dinner so make yourselfs decent." The room was big and stone, it had a hay bed, blankets, a toilet and sink; it was surprisingly warm. "We have 5 minutes until this kicks in, all her recipes are the same, though, She has never used this stuff before." Kai opened up the bag and looked in surprise, he lifted out some clothes, deodorant, a couple bottles of water, a bag of baby carrots, two cupcakes and lube. "Huh, for a punishment this doesn't seem too bad, I'm pretty much sure you trying to end your life was overreacting." Yukia angrily looked at Kai and slapped him in the face "that's how she gets you, then you start feeling sorry for her, then she manipulates you and starts using you as a pawn and then finally physical abuse, however seeming she gave us lube do you want to use it?" Kai looked at Yukia and smirked. "On me or you?" Yukia went over to the wall and felt around, he wiggled a loose stone and it opened into a little cubby, he then grabbed multiple magazine's from it and placed the stone back. He threw them at Kai as well as a packet of tissues. "I think it's quite obvious at this Point, I'll just sleep or something." He glared at Kai who was looking through the magazine's. "Ok, some of these are super old, the newest is from 1987, Who's are they?" Yukia smiled and looked at him. "They're Ivan's I think, or at least they used to be, he was experimenting at this time so I found a ton of gay ones at the back of the library," Kai looked in awe at the pages. They all of a sudden started to feel tingly and empty headed, Kai snorted a little bit and crawled on top of Yukia; They smiled at each other and started giggling. Their behaviour seemed to change, Yukia was all of a sudden super happy and way quieter and gentler than usual; the other more rowdy and intense but both were equally as empty headed and dumb. He slowly began to kiss Yukia's face in different areas, he held him and they turned onto their side, cuddling and kissing gently. The door opened a little and a very happy looking Karolina peered in, she said barely above a whisper "look at who's all grown up, hmm it seems to have worked but the physical altercations shouldn't have happened, I'll have to alter it." They both suddenly started at her and asked "who arree yoouu?" They slowly uttered. "I am your master, you shall do as I say." She spoke cheerfully. "What do you want?" They replied. "Carry on and go hard, I've got some things here for you to use, your jobs are to look pretty, stay quiet and comfort me and each other when you need it. You are here to pleasure each other and have fun so do so." She smiled and locked the door. Kai stood up and crawled over to the tray she brought in, it was filled with alcohol, assorted drugs, sex toys and decidant food. "Mmmm, chocolate, you want some?" He smiled back at his partner with his glassy bloodshot eyes."y-yeah, do what you want with meeee." He picked up the tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon and began eating it; he then undressed Yukia and began to kiss him with the chocolate still in his mouth, it passed from one mouth to the other and dripped a little from the corners of their mouths. He spoon fed Yukia some and licked the spoon afterwards, he then laid on top of the smaller man and said "you're so, so, sooo pretty, I wish I was as pretty as yoooou!" He stroked the other's face. "What else is on the tray, I'm sooo hungry," he quietly whimpered. The tall man got up and grabbed all the food from the large tray: fudge, chocolate truffles, strawberries, cheese croissants, a plate of Nachos and brownies. They began to feed each other the foods and then took a spoon and devoured the Nacho's, in little under 10 minutes they devoured over 10,000 calories worth of food from severe munchies. "What were we doing?" The taller man asked. "No idea?" The smaller one replied. The stone began to wiggle again and Yukia, being incredibly curious, removed the stone and a little snake popped out and crawled onto the floor. A sort of gas started to emit from the snake and POOF it transformed into Nikolai. "Jesus Christ what happened to you two, I wish Karolina would just stop bothering us! we're not little kids anymore," Yukia looked at Nikolai and jumped into his arms. "Niiiick, I'm so happy to see you! You're the bestest brother eveeeer!" Nick looked confused at them "she gave you her 'special' drug stuff again didn't she? I swear if mine and Ivan's wife's lives weren't on the line I'd battle her in a duel. Ok let's clean you two up before little miss god complex gets back and then I'm gonna take a hit myself, today has been stressful." He looked down at Yukia who was in a euphoric state and grabbed Kai by the hand and sat them down. "Ok drink these." He handed them two bottles of water in attempt to sober them up. "Fuck! How the hell am I gonna do this! I'm the least powerful and smart in the family, I'm a diplomat! What am I gonna do? Bite her?! Actually, that's not a bad idea." He smiled "ok, I'm going to make myself a dummy and lay it inside my bed then I hide in her room and then wait until she sleeps then bang! pop goes the weasel! What do you think duckling?" Kai and Yukia stared at Nick for a good minute and then asked "why is your hair pink?" They began to make out again drooling over each other in an undignified fashion. "Ah, break it up. You need to focus on sobering up, have a nap or something then I can clean you up and maybe by then you'll be decent enough for conversation. Fuck! This is so difficult, I'm never like this on pot," they began to quickly guzzle down the water and wiped their mouths clean. "Ok what did she use on you?" Kai quickly answered "weird tasting powdery stuff she rubbed into our gums, it was naastyy!" Nick began to think long and hard about what it could be and then Eureka! "Ok I think she used an enchanted, mutated form of Molly, hmm last time I tried to sober up on it it took 40 minutes but that was only with one bottle of water, they should be fine in half an hour." He proudly exclaimed, Nick was a regular user of drugs, he liked the thrill of it and it's especially good for when he ran his night clubs. "Ok do what you want unless you want me to stay with you until you start feeling 'normal' Yukia you're usually quite needy," he caringly looked at his little brother and ruffled his hair. Yukia wobbled and stood up "nnooooo don't do that she'll catch yooouu, I don't waaannt yooouu to die!' he whimpered again but this time louder. "Hey, ok, I won't do it, come here." He gestured to them to come over and they tightly hugged each other, Kai may have hugged them a little too tightly and picked them up. " Woah, calm down there big guy, oof fuck! you're strong!" Nick slipped out of the hug, put the magazine's back into the cubby and crawled back through into his cell. They tightly hugged and collapsed onto the hay, they grabbed the blankets and covered themselves; they drifted off into a peaceful sleep

Nikolai, sat alone in his cell ,cross legged rolling a joint. His cell had no bed, no food, no warmth, just a toilet and sink. The door started to make a noise and out popped Karolina wearing a menacing expression. "What do you want Fucking Bitch! I'm twenty two I don't need you're consult anymore!" He gave her the middle finger and turned to the wall. "You seriously just talked to your superior like that! I am your regent, you are just a liaison specialist, nothing more!" He turned his head to her again. "I am also your brother, so is Yukia and Ivan, you can't keep on using us like pawns in your little game, we're family, treat us like it! If it didn't take Yukia killing himself to get away from you and earn his freedom what will?" She sat down next to Nick, he retreated a couple paces. "See here you irresponsible fool, I love Yukia, I don't love the rest of you. You 'Nick' have wronged me too many times, you don't deserve my love but I simply need you and Yukia for my plan and my rein on the throne. I, however, don't need Ivan and his bitch and especially father, in time you'll come to understand why I do these things and you'll thank me later." He turned to her and put on a terrifying face "well have a fun time trying to get laid you virgin bitch, imma have some fun being alone, so fuck off, bye, bye, au revoir, adiós pequeño coño!" She turned her back and as soon as she did he ceased his chance. With fire in his eyes he ran up to her as quick as he could and punched her in the face. A sudden flow of tears and blood flooded her cheek and ran down her neck. "You listen to me because 'simply' speaking you have more dick in your personality then I have had up my ass and that's saying something. You will leave us alone and apologize to everyone you have ever met which isn't a lot because you have no friends, you will then get lost and never return!" She looked scared for a little while and returned a blow to his neck. "You will never defeat me, you will never get out of this room, you are mine don't you ever mistake that!" He smiled and tripped her up. "Awe sweetie, does your ass ever get jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth? I don't belong to anyone and don't you ever mistake that! I have all the evidence I need, I'm taking you down for good. I was about to call you a cunt but you have neither the warmth and depth so there." He suddenly realised that the trip had knocked his sister out and took her keys. He then locked her inside the cell and ran up to the west wing and unlocked his sister's bedroom. The room was tall and black, much bigger than his and his brothers bedrooms, she had a lab setup and multiple bottles filled with power, Nick dipped his finger in the bottle and then rubbed a miniscule amount into his gums. "Yep that's definitely Molly, but why multiple bottles not one?" He then opened the other bottle and compared it to the other. The newer one had a slight pink tint and flecks of silver in it. "Ok, I better stop touching these." He said to himself ,"I'm doing this to protect Yukia, he can't handle anymore. Think dumbass!" He looked around some more and turned to her bookcase. It had multiple dictionaries and thesauruses of the same brand on it, this was peculiar ," what is the point of having multiple of the same book unless…" Nikolai started grabbing all the books which had exact matches and started opening them. Inside were little safes filled with multiple tapes, drug formulas, drugs, horrific plans and diary entries. After finding and reading these he wished he hadn't but he kept telling himself over and over again ", you're doing it for them, do it for him!"

Soon after, he ran into the large bar area and shouted "Dad, Ivan please listen to me!" They quickly turned to him and wore worried expressions. "Little lamb, what is the matter? Why do you have bruises on your face? You are not high are you?" Asked Dmitri looking into his eyes. "N-No I'm not just please come with me, just one of you please! It's really important!" Ivan looked at his wife then his father. "You go, I need to get something for Nat, she feels a little sick." Ivan got up and poured Nataly a glass of water and stroked her stomach. "Better? Do you need blankets?a hot water bottle?paracetamol? M-morphine?!" He worriedly pondered. "No, no go with your brother. I'm fine, he must need your help a lot." She replied, but his father had already been dragged out of the room. "Hmm, so do you like Camomile for a name?" He asked. " I like it, what about lillia?" She excitedly proposed. "Perfect, just like you, this list is getting along nicely but what if it's a boy? The scans are never 100% accurate, oh god what if we have to throw away all the toys and things we bought!" He nervously asserted. "Ah, stop worrying, it'll be all ok. Anyway your brother wears dresses and he's just as much as a man as anyone else, relax and unwind a little ok, you're on holiday." She put his head on her stomach. "Do you hear her moving? Ooh she just kicked" they both smiled. "I did, I find it amazing," He exclaimed proudly. "What do you mean Ivan? It's just pregnancy," she questioned back. "Think about it, we used our bodies to create something and bring life into the world, It's really quite amazing." He answered. "Come here!" She said, he sat next to her and she leant up against him. "You're both going to be ok, I don't know how you can deal with foreign affairs without me, you're a nervous wreck, calm down, one month to go." 

Meanwhile, Nick lugged his father into Karolina's room. "Okay Lamb, what is going on, I have to admit that it is a bit perplexing that you have brought me to your sister's room." He ruffled his son's hair. "Off the hair! Off the hair! Dad just look at these, she's been going behind your back for years, she's been using you and Ivan and…,abusing me and Yukia! Please, I'm begging you, just look at the evidence," he showed his father the evidence and poor Dmitri started to cry, for he had uncovered a shocking piece of information. "M-my little girl did all this! I am a failure, how could I let it get to this, how could she do this. My dearest Fumiko, she did it to you!" Nikolai pat his father on the back, he didn't know what to do at the time. "No, no you're an amazing father, you were not to know. She's the one who hired the hunter to kill mother, but read this." Nikolai handed Dmitri a long letter which stated", my dearest hunter, I would like to make a special request of you, you're by far the most skilled in Europe. I ask you not to kill my mother but give her a fatal wound which she would heal from and would affect her over time. I need her pregnancy to go smoothly so that the baby will have immunity from pine and willow, thank you ever so much. Kind regards, Karolina Kuro." They hugged each other tightly "where's your little brother, his witch friend and your sister?" He asked. "They're all in the dungeons, she uses them on the regular, dad do you need a few seconds or are you ok?" He held Nikolai tighter. "I am sorry I failed you, I was too busy with war, peace treaties and work to notice. My son, please take me to your brother, he seems like he has had it the worst, he needs some comfort right now, then we can deal with your treasonous sister. You do not know how proud I am of you, it takes a lot to stand up to superiors and I envy your courage, Nikolai you may feel like you don't belong here because you're into different things but you truly have the Chernyshevsky heart of gold." He beamed at Nikolai who was enjoying his hug without being watched, judged or punished. Nick took the ashamed king down to the dungeon and opened Yukia's cell; there he and Kai sat kissing each other in a tender embrace. "What is the meaning of this!" Yelled Dmitri. They both shockingly stared at the king and Yukia began to nervously shiver in anxiety and anger. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?" They all sighed in relief and looked at eachother. Yukia was silent and hung his head in shame, he then hid behind Kai who was still feeling the minor effects of the Molly. "Dad, she drugged and used them, they probably don't feel too amazing still, she wanted to use them as her pets." Nikolai explained. He then walked up to Kai and knelt beside him "thanks for looking after him for me, you have done great, I know he was not in a great place before but when I saw him with you earlier I could tell he was truly happy, I don't see him like that often." He smiled at Kai and held his hand, he then grabbed the sword from his scabbard and lightly tapped each of his shoulders and said "I dub you sir...um what's your name again?" He replied "Kai Busarakha-Adulyadej, My king." Dmitri smiled at him. "I dub you Sir Kai Busarakha-Adulyadej for services to the palace and the covens." Kai jumped up and bowed, he didn't really know what to do at the time, he just got makeshift Russian knighthood. "Also just call me Dmitri, we're family now, this was the least I could do to thank you; after all of this mess is dealt with I will do it properly in a ceremony or something, but you have my honour and my eternal gratitude." Kai uncharacteristically froze up on the spot, his king and superior just knelt down to him. Dmitri knelt down and sat next to Yukia "you don't have to be ashamed duckling, you picked a good one, even if he is a witch, we've had witches in the bloodline before though so don't worry about that." He smiled and gestured for the others to leave the room. "You do not care that, I am...gay?" He smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "There are so many more things to worry and care about in life rather than sexuality and identity, you're my son, you haven't done anything to wrong me. I know why you did all those things now and I think you made your mother proud for staying strong for so long and managing to open up to someone," he hugged Yukia tightly as he began to cry. "She's been doing it for so long, she has presented me differently to what I am and my true personality, I am not simply just a dumb, pretty, gentle person. I have depth? I still don't know if you truly know me yet." He cried over his father's shoulder, he found his father's scent comforting, he smelt woody and balm. "Well how about me and you have a day where we just do stuff, just you and me, what do they call it, father son bonding?" Yukia nuzzled into his father's shoulder and stained his father's white shirt with his tears. "Thank you Dad," he said. He helped Yukia up onto his knees and brought him outside. Kai sat playing on his phone and Nikolai was smoking a blunt. "Nick, really, now?" Asked Dmitri whilst handing Yukia over to Kai. "What! I'm stressed, it helps clear out my mind of all the junk!" He exclaimed back. "Ok let's face your sister!" He unlocked the door and curled up in the corner was Karolina laughing and crying. "Kitten, we need to talk." He gently told her. "Don't call me that! so you found out, the weasel couldn't hold the secret to himself, what was I to expect from someone as incompetent as him. My little duckling didn't rat me out, did you?" Yukia answered "n..n..no," Dmitri looked at him, he finally saw the fear in Yukia's eyes. "Come over here, you know I wouldn't hurt you, you haven't done anything wrong, you're the only person I have ever loved after all." Yukia looked at his father, they both had a mutual agreement to let him talk to her, it was true, she had only shown an inkling of compassion towards Yukia. "O-ok he said," he trod over to his sister and sat down next to her. She gave him a look of helplessness and tried to hug him "don't touch me!" He exclaimed. "Why? I give everything to you!" He stood up and looked down on her. "You caused me to take my own life, you have caused me to suffer for my entire life, there is no point in saving you. You have been dead to me for years, it won't take much for me to end your life but I shall leave it to father to decide but personally I want to torture you as much as you have tortured me and nick, I will take much pleasure in that." They all looked at him shocked besides Kai who thought it was hot; he thought to himself "that's my beautiful gopnik gamer baby, show her what you're made of!" Dimitri pulled Yukia away and spoke "you will go away and never return, your political immunity will be stripped and you will be outlawed in the entirety of Asia and Yukia you have 30 minutes with her but whatever you do don't kill her, she deserves worse than death, she's not my daughter anymore," Karolina wasn't hurt by her father's words but her brothers. Yukia beconed Kai inside and said "I told you It would work, It's called thinking ahead," he punched Karolina in the face. "How did you manage to think ahead that much!?" He exclaimed back. Yukia smiled at him "well it's the same routine, I know Nick must've been taken over the edge by my 'death' and had enough of her bullshit, I knew he had been trying to find evidence for years but things at his night clubs and work got in the way, me doing this was just the catalyst to his plan." Kai opened up a portal and grabbed a bag from it. "Pretty smart Yuki,if you ask me, but I don't know a triangle from a square half the time. Oh, do you want a crowbar or shackles first?" He opened the bag and got out an assortment of crowbars, knives, shackles and chains. "Both, we don't want her running away," he said maniacally. Kai handed Yukia the shackles and he began tying her up and stripping her dress off. "Why the dress?" Kai pondered. "It's pretty and I like it, I'd hate for it to get ruined, you could always alter it into something more fitting for me, right?" He began to take off his jacket, roll up his sleeves and put on latex gloves. "Yeah I can do that for you, you're a tiny bit smaller so I'll have to alter it, how about a light suit or something, I don't think the colour or material will suit you as a dress?" He smiled at Yukia as he was beating the shit out of his sister. "Okay honey, you're the designer, it's nice that you are enjoying yourself rather than working 24/7, I must say you sound good speaking Russian, that ring has done a good job however I do miss your Thai accent," he smiled and started to pull one of his sister's teeth out. "I can change that, I just thought that it'd be easier for everyone to understand me but ok," he snapped his fingers three times and rubbed the gemstone on his translation ring three times. "Is this better? It's not thick but my accent isn't thick anyway," Yukia smiled with his face full of blood and gave Kai a big cuddle. He then grabbed a jar of teeth from the bag and added his sister's inside ", ok that makes 250 kills and 109 torture sessions!" He excitedly said. "Well done baby! Let's go lock the cell and get clean and dressed before dinner then we can have a relaxing evening before tomorrow." They both walked out and locked the door behind them leaving an extremely injured half naked princess behind.

"No,no,no,no,no he can't leave me again. He's all I have and what I need. No,no,no,no,no. Shut up! Something has changed him, he was perfect, I made him perfect, so was Nikolai, what happened. No,no,no,no,no…." She passed out from the pain and stress.

"🎶Hm,hm, hm,hm🎶 what do you think Yuki? As fabulous as always cause I think so!" He wore a super fancy green suit, you could tell how expensive it was, the entire outfit had no creases and had tiny magenta accents across it. "I am a knight now, imma need to live up to the title!" He smiled at his reflection and straightened his tie, he then pointed at himself, confidence was radiating off him. He turned around and looked at Yukia in awe "woah!" He beamed. "I didn't take a lot of my clothes to Japan so a lot of these have been hanging up in the cupboard for months," he played with his hair and nervously tucked it behind his ear. "Y-you look amazing!" It was very hard to make Kai speechless, he never shut his gob half the time. Yukia was wearing an Edwardian style shirt with pinstripe trousers and a loose, lace blazer on top. They both looked in the mirror, "You were my knight in shining armour to begin with, you saved my life and made it worthwhile, I couldn't do it without you or without them, in my eyes you have already lived up to your name five times over. Just enjoy dinner," Yukia jumped into Kai's arms so that they were face to face and kissed him on the forehead. "Ok my little wallflower, let's go eat dinner, I have a feeling that this month is gonna go great!" They walked out of the bedroom hand in hand to face the dangers of domestication and dinner. 


End file.
